Forever
by dadby
Summary: This is an AU one shot with PERCABETH and is set before the Heroes of Olympus series. Instead of Annabeth going to get Percy, Percy comes to Camp with his Roman friends and Thalia reacts not good...and it goes bad (AU) from there. Ends nice still with major characters deaths.


Forever

Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will. The Percy Jackson series is awesome-with some obvious drawbacks-and also, this is FANFICTION, but still don't own. Damn. A tragic one shot that ends alright. Major characters deaths, OOC, & Extreme AU. May contain some Reyna & Octavian bashing. Sorry for the sadness, but some reason it wouldn't go away.

~Italics without quotation marks are thoughts and flashbacks.

~Italics with quotation marks are more 'expressed'.

Enjoy!

THE CLOUDLESS SKY WAS light blue with a slight wind blew through the air and the sparkling blue-green sea. The richly thick forest was quiet and peaceful, even with the wind.

Annabeth Chase, daughter of the Goddess Athena, sat on the dock of the beach at Camp Half-Blood. The camp was for children that were demigods - a child of a parent that was a God or Goddess that slept with a mortal.

She stared into the ocean, her blonde hair over the right side of her head, covering half her face from the bright sunlight, hoping to see her boyfriend, Percy Jackson.

Her boyfriend was the son of Poseidon, therefore water was his natural element. That was why she was staring into the water...hoping to see him. He had gone missing awhile back, making Sally and her go crazy while looking for him. Well, that was until she saved Jason Grace on Hera's orders, a Goddess who she hates with every encounter the Goddess interfered with. Though, _technically,_ she went on their mortal Oracle's orders.

She missed Percy's loving and caring embraces with the mischievous grin he always looked at her with. She missed his kisses and caresses...she missed him. _Please, Mom, bring him back to me...please_. She stifled a sob.

"Hey, Annabeth,"

Annabeth sniffled, but turned to the voice anyways. There stood her long-time friend, Thalia Grace, demigod daughter of Zeus and one of the Immortal female Hunters of Artemis with a personality similar to Percy's. She was also Jason's sister. "Hi, Thalia,"

The beautiful punk girl with blue eyes and black spiky hair plopped next to her grieving friend and shoulder bumped her. "He'll be back, Annabeth," She promised. "He loves you,"

Annabeth stayed quiet, fearful she'll start bawling.

"Jason, Piper, and Leo are settling in better now, especially with Rachel's help," Thalia spoke, hoping to break the silence.

Annabeth felt anger again. _The three people I brought to camp...and for what? No Percy, for one thing_.

All she was told was to save a blonde haired, blue eyed, muscular demigod with one shoe also his friends: Leo, a curly black haired teen with dark brown hair and pointy ear with a short yet slim build, and Piper, a beautiful girl - all Aphrodite's children are - with uneven chocolate brown hair and eyes that change color with a slim build and average height.

They each have their own stories, but Annabeth just wished she could go back in time, and run away with Percy before Hera intervened in their lives.

"...you're doing," Thalia was still speaking after Annabeth's mind trailed off.

Annabeth looked at her, confused. "What?"

Thalia smiled. "You spoke!"

Annabeth just stared at her blankly. "Well, of course I can talk,"

Thalia sighed and rolled her eyes. "I said, Chiron is worried about you,"

_Chiron.._.Annabeth looked at the forest. "Why? I'm fine,"

Thalia's heart panged. _Why is she lying to me? Damn Luke for leaving her...and her dad...and Percy_. "Don't lie to me," She whispered.

Annabeth said nothing, but stared into the forest, thinking of ways to castrate Hera. _Mother of all Gods and Goddess', my ass._

Thalia sighed_._

OoOoOoOoOoO

Percy Jackson couldn't believe how lonely he felt sailing across his natural element, even the fact he liked his new Roman friends and their ways, didn't cheer him up nor bring Annabeth closer to him. Sure, Reyna, Frank, and Hazel were good friends, but Annabeth was...is...the love of his life.

He felt empty the whole time, waiting for Annabeth, but she never came, so he told the Romans he was going back and Reyna offered, well demanded, to come and brought Octavian, gods knows why.

He looked up. He wished he could see Annabeth, but they were close...he could feel it.

"You okay, Percy?" Hazel Levesque asked, her golden eyes concerned. Behind the cinnamon brown haired girl stood her boyfriend, Frank Zhang, who nodded as he wondered the same thing.

Percy sighed. "I just...I miss her,"

Hazel nodded understandingly and shot a dark look at Reyna. She knew very well how much that Roman girl liked Percy

"I hate this," Octavian grumbled.

Hazel and Frank rolled their eyes annoyingly. Percy ignored the loud and obnoxious man and the obvious looks Reyna kept throwing him across the ship.

"Why do we have to be here?" Octavian grumbled. "If the boy wanted to be home, why did you drag us as well, Reyna?"

_To __keep an eye on me, that's why_. Percy knew and that angered him more than anything. _What right does Reyna have to interfere in my plans? Annabeth is first and will always stay that way, even if Reyna comes along_.

"To help Percy, Octavian," Reyna Ramirez-Arellano sighed in annoyance.

"Why?" Octavian whined.

Percy tuned out their arguing because they had just rounded the bend to Camp Half-Blood and he was greeted with beautiful scenery… as well the beautiful blonde girl sitting on the dock. His breath hitched.

Hazel and Frank followed his gaze. All they heard were descriptions of Annabeth, but Percy described her to the T. They knew very well who the blonde girl was.

"Land Ho!" Someone on deck yelled.

"We know!" Everyone shouted in annoyance.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Annabeth and Thalia looked up at the shouting they can hear in the distance and noticed the large ship sailing towards them.

Annabeth's mouth fell open. _I forgot we're part of the ocean._

"Who the hell is that?" Thalia's furious voice whispered.

Annabeth stood up to get a closer, clearer look, narrowing her eyes...and seen her face paralyzed in shock. _Percy!_

Percy smiled widely. "Annabeth," He breathed.

Hazel grinned at her friend's obvious happiness and Frank patted Percy's shoulder encouragingly. Reyna gave a brief disappointed look.

Annabeth felt her face split in a wide grin. _Oh, my, God! Percy_!

"Who are you?" Thalia yelled as she stood up, her sword held up defensively. "Chiron!"

Annabeth looked at her friend. "Thalia, it's _Percy_!"

Percy's face dropped when he saw the defensive gesture from Thalia and knew exactly what was about to happen. He turned to yell at Octavian, but he was too late.

"Threat!" Octavian shouted before swiftly letting his bow go and the arrow fly. Right into Annabeth's chest.

Hazel's mouth dropped open in shock. Frank stumbled in shock. Percy felt like his own chest was stabbed and clutched his shirt.

"You fool!" Reyna screamed.

Annabeth's smile was bright until Thalia stood up and Percy's face fell, the she frowned. _Is he not happy to see Thalia_? She wondered. She distinctly heard a loud male voice yell before she felt a sharp stab in her chest. Her face scrunched in pain.

Thalia screamed in horror at the arrow sticking out of Annabeth's chest.

Annabeth looked to her friend, wondering why she was screaming and why her chest was in severe pain.

"_ANNABETH_!" Percy roared in pain and horror as his stomach clenched.

Everyone covered their ears until the sky began to darken and the water bubbled threateningly.

Hazel and Frank tried to hold onto something.

Camp Half-Blood demigods and Chiron came up over the crest following the screams and yells.

They were shocked to notice the sky was dark and lightning slashed as the water bubbled like it was hot and ready to burst.

"Percy?" Chiron asked confused.

"What's wrong with the sky and water?" Someone asked.

Chiron let his gaze surround the scene, wondering the same thing. "Thalia!" He called, hoping to get the girl to stop screaming.

Annabeth looked down to find the source of her pain and was surprised to see an arrow protruding from her chest. She brought her hand up to touch the blood spilling, Thalia's screams muffled. _Why am I bleeding? Is that an arrow? _Annabeth then looked at Percy, realizing what happened. _I'm shot with an arrow...what a sick twist...I finally get to see my boyfriend, but now I'm dying? Screw you, Hera..._

Percy felt sick and horrified as his girlfriend's expression changed to pain, then to comprehension. He felt angry.

The water bubbled more furiously and the lightning was louder and brighter.

Annabeth felt her legs go numb and she looked at Percy one final time. _I'm sorry. I love you_. She mouthed slowly and painfully before her legs gave out finally and she felt herself fall...into the clear and warm Atlantic ocean.

Everyone gasped at the blonde girl falling in the ocean.

"_NO_!" Percy screamed in grief before diving into the ocean, making the water rise up over the ship and over, nearly drowning everyone on it. It came up like a tsunami and splashed down like an overgrown cannonball.

"Bastards!" Thalia screamed, crying.

Chiron felt like collapsing.

Percy swam quickly, his grief overpowering and then he saw her. _Annabeth! Hang on!_ He kicked his legs harder and tried to control his stomach at the trail of blood following her and grabbed her around the waist, before ordering the water to rise them up and out of the ocean onto the dock above. He felt the pressure as they were literally thrust from the water and up, the water around them like a cocoon until they hit the dock, dissipating.

Thalia had backed up to talk to Chiron and was thankful she did when she noticed the water cannonball, but came running towards them, Chiron behind her.

Percy wasn't going to let her die, so he concentrated to force the water out of her body as he moved his hand over her mouth. _Get out water, come on, get out of her body_. After a few seconds of concentrating, the water trickled out of Annabeth's mouth.

Percy sagged in relief while Chiron was amazed Percy forced water out of a body without trying so hard.

Annabeth then coughed painfully to let a little more water out of her lungs before she blearily opened her eyes to see Percy leaning over her, panic stricken. _You look cute when you're scared._ She felt like saying it, but her chest hurt too much.

Thalia and Chiron were behind Percy, peering over his shoulder with the same expressions.

Annabeth knew. She knew what was happening. She was the daughter of Athena, after all. She felt like crying, but knew she had to stay strong. _I'm dying, Mother..._

Percy began to shake with silent sobs.

Annabeth reached for him and he enclosed her in his arms. She felt safer. "I'm sorry...Percy...please don't forget...to live..." She forced a smile, even if it was painful.

Percy shook his head, his throat closed up.

"Percy...I love you..." She breathed. _No...I need more time._

"I love you," Percy promised, tears in his eyes. He bent down and kissed her lips hard, afraid to let her go. _I can't...please don't make me._ He thought in despair.

Annabeth kissed him back, but it was painful.

"No, no, no, no, no," Thalia moaned.

"Annabeth," Chiron choked up.

Percy pulled away slowly when her lips lost the pressure.

She smiled one last time at the three of them before closing her eyes and letting herself go into the blissful darkness.

Silence.

Thalia screamed in anguish before collapsing and sobbing. Chiron actually began to cry. Percy felt disbelief. "Wait...no...no, no, no, no, no, no,"

"Percy..." Chiron tried to speak.

"_No_, damnit! We just found each other!" Percy yelled at him. He looked back at the peaceful look adorned his girlfriend's face. That's when all his feelings for Annabeth and the way the unfair world and Gods and Goddess' treated them rose into anger. "NO!" He roared loudly in anger.

Everyone reeled back from the force of Percy's power as lightning finally struck down on the ground and ocean as the water rose up fifty feet, leaving the ship in an empty shallow end of the ocean. Everyone was in shock and screamed, backing from the lightning, but the people on the ship held on to anything, realizing there was no water, except it was above them.

Then Percy fell forwards, exhausted and the water fell with a huge SPLASH, drowning a few people on the ship and splashing the people on the camp ground. Percy felt relief of letting it all go. No pain, no worries…

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Whoa,"

"Holy..."

"Are those people alive still? On the ship?"

"What just happened?"

"Oh, gods," Thalia gasped. "Percy,"

Chiron looked down on the dock.

Lying beside Annabeth was the still, unmoving form of Percy.

"Oh, no," Chiron moaned.

Silence.

BOOM.

That's when the earth shook making everyone stumble and the two familiar God and Goddess showed up, beside the two bodies on the dock. Athena and Poseidon stared down at their children in complete silence and pain.

The two teens were finally at peace. Though both of their parents would grieve, as well as their friends.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Annabeth looked around the place she woke up in, wondering where she was. There were perfect green trees and grass with beautiful coloured flowers adorning the grass and the sky a cloudless blue. "Hello?" She called uneasily, expecting an attack._

"_Annabeth?"_

_Annabeth turned to the voice. "Luke?" She was shocked._

"_Why are you here?" Luke asked fearfully. He never expected to see Annabeth for another few years._

_Annabeth looked at him. "You know why," She said sadly._

_Luke felt like crying._

"_Annabeth." a voice spoke in relief and love._

_Annabeth and Luke turned._

_Luke frowned._

_Annabeth felt her heart soar as she smiled wide. "Percy!"_

_Percy stood there in the clothes he died in. "Oh, God, Annabeth," He rushed forward the same moment Annabeth did and held her each other tightly._

_Annabeth smiled up at him. She kissed him to be sure it was him and he was really here, solid and the same guy she fell in love with. The kiss intensified as Percy kissed her back, knowing she was the same girl he fell in love with. "You're really here," She teared._

"_I told you I loved you." Percy grinned._

_Annabeth laughed. "I love you too, Seaweed Brain,"_

"_Wait, I'm confused...you're together? And dead?" Luke asked incredulous._

"_Luke?" Percy asked in shock._

_Annabeth said nothing except kissed Percy again. Percy kissed her back, forgetting about Luke briefly._

"_Oh..." Luke realized as his heart pinged painfully._

"_I can't help who I love," Annabeth told Luke while looking into Percy's eyes. "And now it's literally forever,"_

_Percy smiled wide. "I can definitely do forever with you,"_

"_I love you,"_

"_I love you,"_


End file.
